Melissa Hawkins
"The Ballerina" Melissa Hawkins is a student at Sweet Amoris High School. She's a tall, kind girl that was diagnosed with the skin disease Vitiligo at the age of three, and is currently undergoing treatment to try and restore some of the discolored patches of skin back to their original color. Everyone stared at Melissa the first day to the school, and the day after that, and the day after that. She didn't speak to anyone, and she didn't really speak out in class. One night after school, Nathaniel was walking home late and saw Melissa practicing ballet in the local studio, and stopped to watch. The two became friends and everyday Nathaniel began to introduce someone to "The Ballerina", and after a few weeks, Melissa was about friends with everyone. About History Melissa was born into a rich family in Edinburgh, Scotland. She grew up getting every toy she wanted, anything she wanted really, and grew to love her life and especially her kind parents. One day, when Melissa was around three years old, her mother, Kaelyn, was changing Melissa when she noticed a cream-colored spot on Melissa's chest. Kaelyn didn't think anything of it at the time, and just pulled Melissa's dress over her head and went to make dinner. Then, week by week, Kaelyn and her husband, Daniel, started to notice more cream-colored spots appearing everywhere on Melissa's body. They took their daughter to the doctors, where she was diagnosed with the skin pigment discoloration disease, vitiligo. Melissa was diagnosed with generalized vitiligo, where it's all over her body. The doctors put Melissa on different treatments, but also recommended the family move to America for other treatments. So the family moved to a large town called Ashville, and continued on with their lives. At the age of five, Melissa's parents decided to sign Melissa up for ballet to keep her mind off of her skin condition. Melissa was flawless. Melissa's ballet instructor always commented on her ballet, and recommended multiple things to Kaelyn and Daniel. By the age of ten, Melissa was performing ballet in front of famous people and big audiences. She became known as the "Spotted Ballerina", and the whole world now knew of Melissa's battle with vitiligo, and cheered her on. At the age of thirteen, Melissa's parents decided to take Melissa off of her multiple vitiligo treatments just to see where it would lead. The doctors were outraged, but knowing best for their daughter, they pushed Melissa on towards her goal of being a professional ballet dancer. Melissa's discolored skin blotches were now a lighter shade of her original skin color, and stayed like that, surprisingly. One day, Daniel and Kaelyn sat Melissa dowm when she was seventeen and explained to her that in about a week she was going to start attending the local public school, Sweet Amoris. Kaelyn and her daughter went out to get the school supplies needed and new clothes. A new story then begins at Sweet Amoris. 'School Life' Melissa walked into school on her first day and got all the stares. I mean, who wouldn't stare at a girl with spots walking through the school? No one spoke a word to her; not even the teachers, until lunch time. Lunch time is when Violette walked over to Melissa and sat beside her with a flushed face. Violette then showed Melissa her art board, and on it was a picture of Melissa sitting in class that Violette drew. The two became close friends, and over the next few days Melissa became friends with everyone. Except Amber, Li, and Cappucine. Charlotte can tolerate Melissa. One day, Melissa bumped into a boy in the hallway. She quickly apologized before realizing that it was a new student. She introduced herself, but the boy didn't say anything about his name and wandered off to find the principal about his enrollment forms. Awhile later Melissa bumped into the new student again, but he had different colored eyes, hair, and a different outfit on. After being extremely confused, it turns out there were two new students and they were twins; Armin and Alexy. Melissa and Armin soon became really close with the help of Alexy, and soon got into a relationship. Appearence Melissa is a 5'7" tall girl with cinnamon-colored skin, long purple hair, and orange eyes. Melissa has vitiligo, but has underwent multiple treatments to where her skin patches are a few shades lighter than her actual skin tone. She has a somewhat hourglass-shape, mostly from the corsets she was forced to wear growing up. She also wears a little make-up; and no, it's not to try to cover up her "spots." Melissa likes to wear simple dresses, skirts, shorts, and tank-tops. As she was growing up, she tried to cover all of her skin, but with the help of her friends and her family, she started to show off more and more of her skin. She likes the way she looks, and nothing will really change that. Relationships Daniel ' Daniel is Melissa's father. He was born into a rich Scottish family. He married his wife, Kaelyn, who was many classes below him. His family shunned him, and he took a new last name and started a brand new life with his wife and new-born child, Melissa. Daniel spoils Melissa with everything, and makes sure she's always happy. He's very protective over her, especially when it comes to Armin, but he's starting to come to love his daughter's boyfriend. 'Kaelyn Kaelyn is Melissa's mother. She was born into a very poor, Scottish family. She married her husband, Daniel, and was shunned with him to another part of Scotland. They started a new life and both got very high-paying jobs, and were able to take care of Melissa on-top of that. She's a very loving mother, and loves Melissa and all of her friends, especially Armin. She still has a thick Scottish accent, whereas Melissa and Daniel are starting to grow out of it little by little. She also still speaks Scots, as she was taught the Scots language instead of English growing up. Whenever Armin or Melissa's other friends come over, Kaelyn tells them stories about Scotland and makes famous Scottish meals. She's not as protective over Melissa as Daniel is; as she leaves that to her husband. 'Lucy' Melissa met Lucy at a ballerina banquet, where Lucy was attending with her aunt and cousin, who were both ballerinas. Melissa and Lucy started a friendship, and Melissa left with Lucy's number. They spoke a lot until Melissa moved to public school, and didn't speak to each other until a few months later. Castiel Castiel was the second person Melissa met at Sweet Amoris. She wasn't watching where she was walking, as she was trying to understand and read a paper Nathaniel had given her, and she bumped into Castiel. Castiel cursed at her without meaning to, and she ran away before he could say anything else. They spoke again two days later, where Castiel muttered an apology and asked her about her "spots." She said she'd tell him later, and she did. The two have an okay friendship, but Castiel has been known to stare at her from across the classroom in a...more than friendly way. If you know what I mean. Melissa is one of the few people Castiel doesn't tease much,and is incredibly gently with. Nathaniel Category:Candies Category:Candies D-M Category:M Category:Melissa Category:Armin